Shinkuu
by Aika Himemiya
Summary: Gene Starwind and crew have found the Leyline and now have nothing to do. That is untill a mysterious little girl shows up that turns their world upside-down with a proposition they can't turn down. Find the Leyline again... NOT FINISHED


Title: Shinkuu (Empty)  
  
Author: Jessica Lee and Mike  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Fandom: Outlaw Star  
  
Pairings: Um.. Gene x Eternity, maybe some others though probably not.  
  
Warnings: Profanity, themes that may be unsuitable for young Children  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Outlaw Star but I do own Eternity and everything that has to do with Moonatania.  
  
Prolog:  
  
My name is Kyuusaishatowa, but you may call me Eternity. I was never truly born therefore I will never truly die. For I am not human. I am a Bio Android. An entity of electronics, A mass of wires and cells and programs. People and scientists say that I am very human like but I am not. I'm more like a Corpse, a shell without a soul. I know why I exist, but then again, I'm not even sure that I do exist. Can something live and have a personality and other such things but not have a soul? I try to keep these questions hidden deep in the recesses of my mind but every so often, when I look up at the sky at twilight, and see the first stars emerge from the pink and purple swirls these questions arise. And I just feel so.. Shinkuu.  
  
Part 1: Encounter with Destiny  
  
"Gene, we're entering Heiphon space," Melfina said over the comm. system from the Navigation System Tube.  
  
"Great, contact ground control and get landing clearance," Gene replied. "Man, is it great to be back at Heiphon."  
  
"Yea, we can set up Starwind & Hawking Enterprises when we get there," Jim piped in.  
  
"Aww, do we have to?" Gene complained  
  
"Of course we do! How are we going to pay for the matiece of the ship, your huge dinner bills and your night splurges! Not to mention our huge debt!" Jim yelled at Gene.  
  
"That's our Jim always thinking ahead." Melfina said with a smile. "Gene, we've got landing clearance."  
  
"Okay Mel, take us on in." Gene replied  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gene and the gang, including Aisha and Suzuka, walk down the street toward the old apartment where they had stayed. They opened the door and were bombarded with a giant draft of dust.  
  
"Damn, I didn't think we were gone that long!" Gene exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"No matter, we'll just have to clean it up." Suzuka replied smoothly.  
  
"Okay," Gene said enthusiastically, "Lets get to work!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Within a few weeks the apartment was looking just as it used to and Starwind and Hawking Enterprises was running smoothly. Life was predictable and filled with hours of boredom.  
  
Aisha gave a very cat like yawn and said, "Man, everything is so boring! What's a Ctarl supposed to do for fun!?"  
  
"I hear ya Aisha. I miss when life was exciting and unpredictable." Gene replied.  
  
Jim walks into the room. "Gene, I need to run to the ship, wanna come?" Jim asked.  
  
"What the hell, nuthin better to do around here." Gene answered.  
  
"Okay, then lets get going." Jim said.  
  
And with that Jim and Gene left for the Spaceport.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When they approached the ship they saw a small girl standing in front of it, surveying it and making little comments in another language.  
  
"Can I help you?" Jim asked and the girl turned around to face him. Jim's breath caught in his throat. She had to be between the ages of 8 and 11; she was a little shouter than Jim and had thigh length jet-black hair with eyes that looked like chips of ice. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform that was for her age.  
  
"Actually, you can," She replied with a sweet childlike voice, "Can you direct me to the Captain of this ship?" She jerked her thumb behind her tword the Outlaw Star.  
  
"That would be me," Gene replied as he stepped forward.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "You?" She turned around and looked at the ship again. "There must be some kind of mistake, you can't be the Captain of that ship."  
  
"I am the Captain of that ship, you must've made the mistake." Gene replied annoyed.  
  
"Listen here tall, dark and stupid, I know I didn't make a mistake because there's only one XGP in the universe and that is it, just with a new paint job." She replied with annoyance.  
  
"Wha'd you just call me you-hold up, wha'd you say about the XGP?" Gene replied, angry now.  
  
The girl sighed, "I know you're not the captain cause the real captain is Hot Ice Hilda." The girl replied with annoyance.  
  
Gene pulled out his blaster (1) and pointed it at the girl. "What do you know about Hilda?" Gene demanded harshly  
  
"Gene! Hold on!" Jim shouted at Gene, " If she knows something about Hilda then it wouldn't be wise to kill her, and besides," he stole a glance at her, " we don't want someone's blood on our hands!"  
  
"I'll tell you what I know when you tell me how you got a hold of that ship." The Girl said.  
  
"You're pushing your luck girl." Gene growled as he cocked his blaster.  
  
"Gene don't be irrational!" Jim yelled. "She obviously knows about the XGP and could help us. She knows about Hilda too. It wouldn't pay to kill her!"  
  
"Do you know Hilda too?" The Girl asked curious. She then put her hands together as though about to pray and bowed in front of Gene. "Please accept my humble apologizes, I did not know that you were aquantiance of Hilda also."  
  
Gene had an expression of egoism for a moment then he put his blaster away.  
  
"My name's Magenta." The girl said. "What's yours?"  
  
"Gene Starwind and this is-"  
  
"James Hawking." Jim interrupted with a shy grin.  
  
Magenta smiled and said, "Hello James, and you too Gene."  
  
"Just call me Jim." Jim said with another shy grin.  
  
"All right Gene and Jim. Are you staying anywhere around here?" She asked politely.  
  
"Just a few blocks from here actually." Gene responded. "You got a place to stay?"  
  
"Actually no. I just arrived here and I'm kinda broke." Magenta replied slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You can stay with us!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Can I?" She looked at Gene pleadingly; figuring it probably depended on him.  
  
"Sure, why not." Gene replied. "And on the way why don't we exchange our stories."  
  
"Fine with me." Magenta said with a smile. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Okay lets go." Gene said with a smirk.  
  
(1) Please excuse my Dubbie lang. ^_^; 


End file.
